


Burning Hot through my Veins

by sansapotter



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansapotter/pseuds/sansapotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Festival guards had to get creative with the talent, settle disputes without sending them away completely. That's how solo artist Sansa Stark ended up handcuffed to Night's Watch front-man Jon Snow for the duration of the festival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Hot through my Veins

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely Maddylonglegs on tumblr who gave me this amazing prompt and idea which was a huge delight to write :) Jon/Sansa, music festival!AU with Sansa as a Paloma Faith styled pop/jazz singer and Jon as a member of the indie band, The Night's Watch. They get into an argument, and are handcuffed together by security. They spend the rest of the festival and both their gigs attached to one another. Bonus points: Sansa has to match the rock band aesthetics of The Night’s Watch for their performance and Jon gives her his jacket to wear over her outfit.

**Day One**

“She was the one who started it though!” Jon gestured to the redhead beside him who huffed at the accusation. “You can’t punish the whole band for that!”

“Actually we can,” the guard said unhooking a set of handcuffs from his belt. “We have enough trouble keeping the guests to behave, we don’t have time for the bands to act like this. 

“You’re arresting us?” the girl squeaked. “I don’t have a record, you can’t just lock us up for arguing!” The guard ignored her grabbing Jon’s right hand and the girl’s left, cuffing them together.

“You’re not under arrest, but you’ll be spending the festival like this.” He was going to suggest jail would be a better option when the girl started to shake her head adamantly. 

“This has to be a human rights conflict. I’m not sharing a bed with a stranger, or showering.”

“Someone in the party will have the key,” he looked around to assess the members of the group. The girl, the cross redhead, had a friend beside her. If he gave the key to Sam at least they could get out easily, Grenn and Pyp would likely conspire against him. In the end the girl’s friend got the key, the redhead looked pleased. “And don’t think about cutting them loose, it’s an official punishment. They forfeit stage time, and pay if they’re uncuffed.” Her smug smile fell, Jon didn’t think he was that bad. 

“Let’s get this over with.” she huffed pulling him along.

**Night One**

“My set is at five tomorrow, I have to set everything up before it,” Sansa said to the disinterested man beside her. “So we have to get to the stage two hours early for a soundcheck. I’m the first one on that stage.”

“Fine,” he shrugged, her arm rose and fell with his. The bartender set a second beer in front of him. “What kind of musician are you anyway?” He must have noticed her furrowed brow, “we’re stuck together for another three days, we might as well talk.”

He was right, as much as she hated to admit it. Three days in silence would not suit her well at all. She sipped at her amaretto sour, defining a genre wasn’t an easy kind of thing to do. Did he want the iTunes definition? They called her pop, but she considered it more soulful than that, without really being soul. 

“Could you ask an easier question?” His laugh was deep, and pleasant making butterflies flutter in her belly. 

“I guess that is kind of tough,” he rested his chin in his right hand, her left dangling at its side. “Who inspires you?”

“Much easier,” she responded instantly, “Ella Fitzgerald.” She could tell by the way his brow shot up he wasn’t expecting that answer. “When I was little my mom showed me how to use a record player and found me crying in the study not long after.” It was one of her favorite memories.

“Aren’t you full of surprises.”

**Day Two**

“You can’t wear that.” Sansa shook her head at him. “Come on, before the cuffs go back on.”

“What’s wrong with what I have on?” Jon protested as she led him back into his shared room, with half the mind to stomp his feet along the way. 

“My shows have a certain ascetic that all black does not lend itself to.” She started going through his things. “Don’t you have any other color?”

“I figured I wouldn’t take away from you if I was in this.” He mumbled behind her, she turned and lifted one of her filled brows at him. She unearthed a white shirt from the bottom of his drawer.

“Sam, is this yours?” She held up a collared flannel shirt.

“It’s going to be too big,” Sam answered shyly, she smiled a sweet smile in response.

“It’s perfect, do you mind?” Sam agreed, and Jon found himself forced into a shirt he would never wear. She rolled the sleeves up for him, as though he wouldn’t have done it to her satisfaction, hands brushing over his forearms. She pulled away quickly, turning to find the bathroom. “Will you fix your hair too?” He had to be imagining the breathless way her voice sounded, quickly escaping into the bathroom. 

Jeyne re-attached the handcuffs once his hair was deemed appropriate and they made their way down for the set. Jon hadn’t spent much time imagining Sansa’s voice, but when she sang everything made sense.

**Night Two**

“Can you call her again?” Jon asked. 

“I did!” Sansa frowned staring at her phone. They’d spent the rest of the night going to different sets after hers, but when they made their way back into the hotel Jeyne was nowhere to be found. “You’re getting grouchy,” she warned him, accepting his grumbled apology.

They were adults, obviously Jeyne found someone she hit it off with, and she and Jon were dealing with the consequences. “I don’t want to let the guys down for my set. Obviously this whole thing started out on the wrong foot.” You could say that again, truly after she got past that stupid argument Jon wasn’t the worst person to be chained to for three days. He would still think her idea was crazy.

“We could just sleep together.” She tried to sound as casual as possible, it didn’t really work if his reaction was any indication. “You have your set tomorrow, and I was well-rested for mine, it only seems fair.”

It was probably exhaustion that had him agreeing, walking into her room behind her, making due with one toothbrush (which Sansa found appalling but considered it the lesser of two evils). It was the sleeping that was the hardest. Laying side by side wasn’t truly comfortable. “Do you care if we-“

He was lifting their arms to rest under her head, curving his body to hers. She blushed remembering the way his arms looked in the light of day. It was going to be a long night.

**Day Three part one**

He was praying that the blush would die down from his cheeks. The second Jeyne uncuffed them he sprinted from the room. He figured he would have at least two hours away, so he could forget the way she felt tucked against him. Only a few more hours and then I’ll never see her again, a thought that should have given him peace instead evoked a strange sense of despair.

It was like high school all over again. Always quick to fall into things, especially things that had no chance of lasting. He had to get over it, even though the guys would joke that he needed new material, a new muse, it would absolutely not be Sansa Stark with her voice a near purr when she sang. Absolutely not.

A rap at the door startled him when he got dressed, only to find Sansa standing on the other side. “I didn’t know what to wear.” A robe was drawn over her casual clothes, and a puzzled look of concern drawn over her face. 

“Just throw on some jeans,” he shrugged, trying to seem aloof. It must have worked because she nodded and turned right into the room next-door. 

“That was rude.” Sam said from his spot. “You never act like this when you like a girl. What’s up?”

“It’s a temporary thing Sam,” Jon started scrubbing the towel against his hair.

“But you like her,” Sam pressed.

“So?”

“You should tell her.”

“Why?”

“I think you’ll be surprised.”

**Day Three part two**

_It was only a few more hours_ , Sansa promised herself, walking alongside the band. Jon kept shooting her guilty looks when he thought she wasn’t paying attention. She wondered what he felt sorry about, the way he ran away from her when they woke up or the way he dismissed her earlier in the day. 

Jeyne was giggling beside her, traitor. She came to Sansa’s room as soon as she woke up, as promised, with hickeys all over her throat and Theon Greyjoy on her arm. He was still on her arm, and Sansa wasn’t bitter because Jeyne had an instant connection with someone who liked her back, she was bitter because she was stuck spending so much time literally attached to a man who was playing hot and cold. She hated games.

“Hey,” Jon said softly trying to call her attention. He would have to do better than that. “I’m sorry, really. I was being stupid.” He stopped walking, so she had to as well. “It’s just that… well the thing is…” he scrubbed his free hand over his beard. She was trying not to look at him, but really he was like every boy band fantasy she’d ever had come to life in his jeans, and vee-neck. So embarrassing. “I like you, and it’s not just because we’ve been stuck together.”

“It’s definitely because we’ve been stuck together Jon. You’re just confused.” Hot and cold were for the confused.

“No, I’m not.” His shoulders straightened, “and I think you might like me too.” Her silence urged him on. “And if you do then I want to keep doing this. Not being handcuffed, but seeing you. I want to keep seeing you if you want to keep seeing me.” He met her eyes, “is that something you want to do?”

“Are you going to keep playing games with me?” She asked, giving him her honesty.

“I didn’t think you felt the same until Sam knocked some sense into me.” How could someone as dangerous to look at as Jon have the same earnest look as a first grader.

“Fine,” she agreed quickly. “As long as you mean it.”

“I do,”

“Okay then,” she tried to move forward but he stayed still. “What?”

“Jeyne?” He called. “Can you unlock us for a second?” Theon Greyjoy followed her over, and Sansa watched as Jon shrugged out of his jacket.

“It’s part of the ascetic,” he explained teasingly sliding the jacket up her arms. It was too big in the arms, but it didn’t matter when Jon ducked down and kissed her before latching the cuffs again. “Ready?” As though she could form a thought after that, her body hummed being so close to him. She hoped that feeling would last.

**Author's Note:**

> title is from Paloma Faith's song Only Love Can Hurt Like This
> 
> in closing I'm around on [tumblr](http://www.sansa-potter.tumblr.com)


End file.
